Two Fates Colliding Once Again
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: they had separated for a period. now he's back. what will she do? please read and review. it's a Ashe/Basch. rated K


_**A/N: this is an Ashe/Basch story. I hope you like it. Please review. I love reviews. And if you want me to expand the story, I will. It's no big trouble. W/e the reader wants.**_

_**Usual disclaimers stand. It's set two years after the game. Vaan is working with Ashe as her bodyguard, Penelo is with Larsa. Fran works with Montblanc's clan. And Balthier is working as a Judge… I know, impossible. But the impossible is possible in my mind. And Basch is still posing as his brother, Gabranth. **_

Ashe stood in the bazaar, just looking all of her subjects over. She did this every once and a while. She sneaked out of the palace, normally with Vaan's help, and examined how her people lived.

"Everything is prospering," she said to Vaan. He nodded and waved to a couple of friends that passed them by. Ashe started looking at the vendors around them. She saw a couple of people hustling to get things for their dinner tonight.

"Every time we come here, I always wish I could escape," she said to him. He nodded and smiled at a woman. The woman blushed to her roots.

"Stop that, young knight," Ashe scolded him. Vaan chuckled. He handed her a small dagger and let himself go off. Ashe shook her head. She then went exploring the different vendors. She came upon a small and dirty homeless child. The poor thing was too thin and too small. She knelt down and the child flinched.

"Who are you?" Ashe asked in a kind voice. The child looked up at her with huge brown eyes that were so much like Vaan's.

"Kline, milady," she said in a small voice. Ashe smiled gently.

"Come with me. There will be no harm to you, I swear that on my life," she said. The child nodded and went up. Vaan came back a half hour later looking refreshed. He looked down at the child and started smiling.

"Hello, Kline," he said kindly. The child quickly grabbed his leg and held on tight. Vaan looked questioningly at Ashe.

"She's coming with us," she said in her regal tone. He smiled and nodded. He picked the child up and they went back to the palace.

She took Kline into the kitchen and told the chef to feed her then send for a bath for her. The chef nodded graciously and Ashe thanked her.

"Who is that lady?" Kline asked the chef as Ashe was going out the door.

"That's the queen, kiddo," the chef said before shoving a piece of bread into Kline's mouth. Then Ashe hurried up to her room by the servant's stairs. She quickly bathed and changed into formal wear. She went out to her main room and found Vaan waiting.

"The guard reported when you were detained. They said that everything is fine and there should be no worries. You should be safe tonight, but just in case, I'm staying with you," he said. She nodded.

"He's coming, is he not?" Ashe asked as they went out.

"Emperor Larsa, his wife, and his two Judges are coming. Fran's coming to represent the clan… don't worry Ashe. You'll get through this. We've been through worse," he said as he recalled their fight with Vayne. She nodded and frowned a little. "Smile, majesty."

They went down to the ballroom. He stayed behind her, as he had to. She set her shoulders and went down the stairs. He followed her silently and faithfully. They saw a familiar face before they entered the official ballroom. Fran stood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing light armor. She bowed to the queen and took her place behind her with Vaan.

"Guess you got bodyguard duty?" he asked. She looked at him and her ears twitched.

"I am now a full-time bodyguard for the queen. Montblanc doesn't trust you anymore," she said. Vaan laughed and fell silent as they approached the ballroom doors. Ashe gave a nod to the two footmen and they opened the door.

All the lords, ladies and royalty faced her. she smiled and went in. it was time to play queen. It was time to do the thing that she had been raised to do. She went up to a pregnant Penelo and a proud Larsa.

"Welcome, again to Rabanastre," she said and Larsa nodded his head. Penelo came up and hugged her. She saw Vaan behind Ashe and smiled. She went behind Ashe and hugged her childhood friend.

"Look at you! How grown you are!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her.

"You've rounded nicely, Pen," he said. She swatted at him. he felt something shift in the air and looked at Ashe. She tensed up. He started frowning.

"You've become good," Fran said as she came up to greet Penelo. Penelo hugged the Viera and she talked with her. Fran distracted Penelo as Vaan made his way toward Ashe. She sensed him at her side and released her tension.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She moved her eyes toward another figure in the room. Balthier stood next to him. Balthier, noticing Vaan look at him, came over. He patted Vaan on the shoulder and smiled. Vaan made a wisecrack and pointed to Fran, who was behind him. Balthier said, "We're going to have to catch up later." Vaan agreed then Balthier went to greet Fran. She slapped him. it was expected. He left her high and dry one morning with no note or notice. She had been fuming for over a year.

Ashe started conversing with her nobles as the fated one came over. Vaan got in front of him and started talking.

"Hello, Judge Gabranth," he said. Basch froze as he looked at Vaan. "The Queen thanks you for taking care of her friends. She will speak with you in a couple of minutes."

"Vaan," Basch warned him. Vaan put his hands up.

"Not my idea. It was hers," he said. Then, he left to go drink with Balthier and Fran.

Ashe tensed as she heard Vaan's footsteps leave. She turned around and saw a face that she hadn't seen in years. She smiled.

"Judge Gabranth, how good it is to see you," she said in a formal tone. He raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that I go by that name?" he asked. He had hoped that she would not have found out.

"Penelo writes me every week," she informed him. He inwardly cursed. If she knew about the name then…

"How is your girlfriend?" she asked sweetly. He smiled and took her arm. He led her to a corner.

"She was a fling, Lady Ashe," he said. She looked up at him in pain. That was the first pain that she had let show in two years…

_"Don't go!" she had pleaded. He looked at her with absolute misery._

_"My brother must have his wish fulfilled. Larsa needs me now," he said gently. She cried into his arms. She never cried. Not even when Rasler had died. She had not even shed a tear. _

_"Lady Ashe, we cannot do this," Basch said. "I am and will always love you… but we are not destined. My duty lies with Larsa."_

_"Basch, I hope you well," she said and backed away running. Vaan came out of a corner and came up to Basch._

_"How can you let her go?" he demanded._

_"The simple fact that she is unattainable is enough," Basch said. "However, I will always love her… and after today, Basch will be dead. Judge Gabranth is my name now." Vaan shook his head and told the soldier to stay in touch with him. Basch shook his hand and thanked him for everything._

Ashe stood before him. "I will not beg this time or ever again." Basch nodded and looked at her with pain.

"No worries, Princess," Balthier came up into the group. She smiled at him and he nodded and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "This old boy clocked out his last time yesterday. He said, 'Lord Larsa, my brother's wish has been fulfilled. I have looked out for you until you have been proven to be a good emperor to your people. Balthier will protect you better than I ever would.' Quite poetic if you asked me." Ashe veered toward Basch. He nodded gravely. She smiled at him.

"I had to protect the love of my life," he had said in her ear. She nodded. Vaan saw her smile and jumped onto an empty table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, May I have your attention!" he yelled. "May I introduce to you the queen and the former captain of the Dalmascan army, Captain Basch Rosenberg!"

The nobility gasped but then started clapping. Vaan hopped down and made his way over toward the couple.

"There, I broke the ice." And the rest was history.


End file.
